funnypastafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThatCatIsCool
ThatCatIsCool's Talk Page RULES: Sign your posts, and don't complain to me that I deleted your pasta, and how you are going to come find me and kill me. For the better of everyone, calm the fuck down. Something to say to me? ▼ Type below ▼ Hi, you deleted my pasta "The Meaning of Life", could you please explain what was wrong with it? ~awikiacontributor RE: "A wikia contributor" Hello - I set your pasta for deletion, it contained spelling errors and other incorrect forms of english. It was also simply, "not funny" - Please, next time make a longer, "funnier" funnypasta. If you want, I can link you to some good examples of FunnyPasta. One of my favorites is the pasta by Kumandayas, called "The Night Island (Candle Cove Parody) - Check it out, look at the format and all that stuff. If you have any questions just ask me ~ ThatCatIsCool Hey Cat. I think's it time we made some guides for the wiki, and revamped the Rules and Quality Standards into a new article. Even if we can assume people will never stop writing shit, we can at least try to lean them in the right direction. You may have noticed some odd new pictures in the picture gallery. Those were pooped out by me for both pastas and the guides. Would you like to help me with creation of these guides, or at least contribute some of your own? You don't have to, but with FTR being kinda sparse around these parts, and Kabogh being hacked, you're the only other admin I can count on to help, and you feel like an actual friend. P.S. My Steam account is called BellTek if you want to add me, and if you have one. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 02:06, December 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi I prefer to work in the shadows, eheheh let them think that I'm gone Kabogh About borders On the wiki, those boxes you're talking about are called borders. They're quite simple, really, although you need to learn a bit of wikitext before you do, but copy-pasting will work fine. Let's say I want to make a new signature that says, "Hello world" in a border. We just simply put this into our signature: Hello world> Then let's see our border in action. Hello world Not that interesting, but we can spice it up. Let's say I want a background color. All I have to do is type in: Hello world And look at the result! Hello world I don't know though, that last one still looks a bit...weird. The border doesn't feel thick enough, the color of the border is quite odd, and I'm not sure I like the color of the text. But, that can be fixed too. Hello world Which becomes: Hello world Yes, it may be complicated, but guides out there will help you, and it becomes easier overtime. Feel free to co... What if I want my username and user talk on there? Again, it's simple. Let's take our current example signature, and add this into the space of the actual text in the sig. Hello world If we replace the current text with the links above, we will get this: Hello world Hold on a bloody bit! Didn't we have red text? Well, that's because you can't just plop in links and expect it to be red. We have to do this: Remove the current or copy it. Then we put it into both links like this: Hello world Then, let's see our final product. Hello world Yes, it looks like crap, but you can experiment and add new colors, thickness and even roundness to your border. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. - Cheers for the overly long post about a simple thing, Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 00:41, December 29, 2014 (UTC) For rounded corners, add border-radius:(insert numbers of pixel here) inside the span tag (after style= of course). Here is mine as an example: Kabogh By the way, There are many border types you can add for your border (refer to above example to know how to use them): *''solid'' example *''inset'' example *''outset'' example *''ridge'' example *''groove'' example *''dotted'' example *''dashed'' example *''double'' example If you have attentive eyes, you may have noticed that I use a different font in my signature. In the second span tag add font-family:name of font;. It'll work as long as you use a common font, like Arial, Verdana, Times New Roman, Calibri, Webdings, Segoe, etc (in other words, default fonts that come with a windows or mac computer) Note that this is basic html and css that you've got there and that you might have more luck if you look for html and css tutorials as wikitext is simply modified html and css. Kabogh Another Deleted Pasta Outrage Remember when you first joined the wiki, and got a bit antsy about the deletion of your pastas? Yeah. I'm currently having a situation with Mika032 about me deleting the pasta "Under Construction", which according to Mika, is a fine FP. If he/she had just said "Sorry, I don't understand why you deleted my pasta. I personally thought it was fine, could you please tell me what was wrong with it?", that would've been peachy. He/she, instead, threatened to report me, and told me to get a life and go fuck myself. I've told he/r she can be blocked for this, and that s/he can come to you or Kabogh and dig up the deletion logs, and restore them if they were okay. If you care, would you kindly check the deletion logs, and message he/r about them, if it deserves the "yay" or "nay". Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 11:36, December 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Again Yeah, I see your point. At the time I gave him admin, he was coming back to the wiki, and felt a bit good for an admin position. Now that we feel like he's kinda AFK forever like the original founder, I think I might revoke it. P.S. I'm working on Achievement photos, as well as guides. - Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 23:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Be more cheerful, it's bad for your health. I believe that you feel insecure about transparency on this wiki. Please note that by putting my name there again you are being counter productive. Why, you might ask. Well that is because first, we're too many admins for a community of this size and as such, this many listed creates a feeling that this community is driven by elitism and it can be quite intimidating to some users. 3 Admins available for so few? Exactly, we're three and all do the same things. Lets separate the tasks or it'll just slow us down. Now, please restrain yourself and show some professionalism, it is clearly your job to deal with vandals and the likes (it is you has been the most active in this field and the one who have the most competency). While my activity is focused on other things such as backing up you or kuman and dealing with the coding part of the wiki. You and I can't be bothered with the new people's questions. The head admin and the other members of this wiki will do this for us and most of them are quite capable chaps. I even think it would be better for both of us and the sake of productivity to only have Kuman's username there. One person is quite sufficient for this task I daresay. Alas, if you cannot agree with my point of view, then so be it; I shall resign. We cannot work in the same team if we cannot cooperate and that is common sense. I'll wait for your reply with great haste, as I'm curious as what will be your choice, but I predict that it will be transparency over productivity. Kabogh Cat, I'm going to warn you. Keep on with these outbursts and I will demote you. A community is built around respect and content, not anger and loathing. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 00:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Good day, Cat This is just a message from one of your friends. Though I must say, your recent messages to Kabogh made a lot of sense, and I completely agree with you, I think you should definatley calm it down with all the profanity. Though Kabogh is one of my least favorite persons on the planet, I do know that he never was that angry to you, he was just speaking in words of anger, but now in the same literary design as you. All I say, is maybe calm down, and we will respect you much more! ~ "Cat? He's a man of his word!" - You remember where that happened? I loved that Wiki, greatest of our creation! Reginald G. Thurstan II 01:30, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you "think" you have good points. But all I really saw was "I'm better than you, Kab! I hate you! I'm more professional than you!" Also, that part about the usernames was really stupid. It had no context whatsoever in your argument, and is undermined by other, more professional wikis having silly names too. One admin on CP Wiki is called LOLSKELETONS, for fuck's sake. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 03:08, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Cat, you're the person I appreciate the most on this wiki. I'm being harsh to you because I know you're the best around here, being easy on someone like you is like giving a chance to Mikahil Tal in a chess match. I won't ever be soft on anyone, ever, except if they have something to say, then I'll listen to them through the end, that's one of the reasons why I always plead to give more time for people to finish their pastas and/or improve them. I'm less harsh to good people with no potential too, but you're not one of these. Don't worry about being demoted. The only one I'd demote if I'm forced to is myself. Also, never feel ashamed of your actions. As goddamn humans that we are, no one is perfect and mostly, rare are the humans to be solely responsible for what happens. I played a good part in your display of emotions and I took note of it. I will improve to become a better person just as you did when you apologized. I believe that good people can review their actions, see what went bad and correct themselves and acknowledge their mistakes. You did so many times and I'm quite satisfied of having you on this wiki for this reason. Now I'd like you to learn what are logical fallacies and how to avoid using them. I've seen you use them, probably without knowing it. By example you assume that because I leave no concrete evidence of my activity, then I am only here weekly when in fact, I hourly monitor this wiki. But that is one example among a couple few. The reason I even talk about this example is because I've taken note that you have the impression that I do nothing. I accepted the criticism you've made here and I will try to do more. Finally, I will satisfy your curiosity on the origin of my username. It comes from the name a zoo gave to one of his gorillas, it was Kaboggo I think. I first used it 5 or 4 years ago for a browser game about fighting pets and I thought it was fitting and since I have hardly any imagination, it stuck. Kabogh 19:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Main page modification issues In fact, the border of the recent activity section was messed up and not formatted correctly. I would appreciate it very much If you could make a list of things you wish to see on the main page instead of simply trying to modify the code. Kabogh See you next time! Thank you for all of what you've done to this wiki. You were the greatest contributor and admin here and you won't be ever forgotten. Kabogh It's OK. I've gotten rid of the front page picture and deleted the Memorian forum post. I won't make a "Cat Is Back" post because everyone, I repeat ''everyone ''will be fawning over you and saying "OMG WHY DID U LEAVE!" Glad to have you back, by the way. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. hello dude, how's everything doing? (Mika032 (talk) 09:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC))